


После войны

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Редфилд готов выстрелить, но в последний момент кто-то выбивает из рук винтовку, а спустя несколько секунд драки наставляет на него дуло пистолета. Крис зеркалит жест, направляя на незнакомца пушку, вглядывается в лицо и с удивлением узнает того самого светловолосого парня в синей форме. Редфилд первым опускает пистолет. Он в общем-то совсем не верит в судьбу, но что это, если не судьба?</p>
            </blockquote>





	После войны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Shears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/gifts).



> Скромный подарок на ДР моему персональному правительственному агенту.

– Смотри, куда прешь! – огрызается Крис раньше, чем успевает разглядеть столкнувшегося с ним человека.

Щуплый светловолосый парень в синей форме сыпет извинениями, нервничает, попутно собирая разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги. Редфилд знает, считай, каждого легавого в участке, но этого видит в первый раз. 

– Извините, я просто очень тороплюсь.

Как пить дать новенький, иначе вместо "извините" уже три раза нахамил был в ответ.

– Да ладно... с кем не бывает. – Крис опускается на одно колено и помогает со сбором бумаг. – Недавно здесь? – Он протягивает незнакомцу несколько листов формата А4 с пропечатанным на принтере заголовком: «Полицейский департамент Раккун-Сити».

– Вроде того. – Парень благодарно кивает, собирает выпавшие листы обратно в папку. – Леон Кеннеди. – Он выпрямляется и протягивает руку для знакомства.

– Крис. – Редфилд пожимает протянутую ладонь. – Крис Редфилд. Сосед из спецназа. – Он указывает на дверь офиса S.T.A.R.S.

– Буду знать. – Леон улыбается. – Значит, еще увидимся. – Прижав к груди папку с документами, Кеннеди спешно исчезает за ближайшим поворотом. 

Крис возвращается в кабинет. Вескер сегодня выходной, поэтому в помещении накурено так, что можно топор вешать. Барри тасует колоду карт – Редфилд как раз подоспел к началу партии в покер.

– На меня тоже раздай, – бубнит Крис сквозь зажатую в зубах сигарету. 

 

В следующий раз он встречает Леона в очереди к кофейному автомату. Пара фраз о какой-то ерунде, а потом Редфилд говорит:

– Мы с ребятами после работы собрались в бар, не хочешь с нами? Попить пива. Поругать начальство.

– С радостью бы, но я сегодня на дежурстве.

– Ну ладно, значит, как-нибудь в другой раз, – с досадой вздыхает Крис и бросает монету в автомат с кофе.

– Может, на следующей неделе? 

Редфилд не успевает ответить – его окликает Вескер.  
– Где тебя носило? У нас срочный вызов, через десять минут на вертолетной площадке.

– Есть, сэр. – Крис вяло салютует Альберту вслед. – Значит, на следующей неделе. – Он вручает стаканчик с кофе Леону и быстрым шагом направляется в сторону оружейной. Страшно не хочется надевать бронежилет в такую жару, но работа есть работа. 

Ко всему прочему, Редфилд пока не знает, какой ад этим вечером ждет отряд "Альфа" вместо запланированного похода в бар.

* * *

С момента трагедии в Раккун-Сити прошло одиннадцать лет, шесть из которых Крис служит в АПБТ. Несколько недель назад он вернулся из Африки, дни затянувшейся увольнительной похожи один на другой как две капли воды. Редфилд и рад бы вернуться в строй, вот только босс, кроме выдачи премии и очередной бессмысленной награды за успешную операцию, мягко намекнул: посиди дома, прочисти мозги – дескать, это еще никому не помешало. 

Крис не помнит, которые сутки он безбожно пьет. По крайней мере, так ему удается ни о чем не думать хотя бы какое-то время.

 

Клэр просыпается от настойчивого стука в дверь. На часах – начало третьего ночи. Чертыхаясь, она набрасывает шелковый халат поверх короткой ночной рубашки и плетется открывать.

– Не мог уснуть, – виновато пожимает плечами Редфилд вместо приветствия. 

Про себя Клэр удивляется, как он вообще стоит на ногах: тусклый свет уличного фонаря выхватывает из полумрака почти пустую бутылку виски в руке Криса. 

– Проходи. – Она делает шаг в сторону и, когда Редфилд переступает через порог, ловко отнимает у него бутылку. – Кажется, с тебя на сегодня хватит.

– Можно у тебя переночевать? 

– Совсем дурак такое спрашивать? Конечно можно, пойдем. – Клэр тащит его за руку в спальню. Уже по привычке усаживает на кровать, принимается расстегивать рубашку. – Хочешь облегчить задачу зомби, а? – фыркает она, справляясь с очередной пуговицей. – Угробишь себя раньше, чем до тебя успеет добраться любой, даже самый шустрый зараженный.

В ответ Крис издает какой-то неясный звук – то ли смеется в ответ, то ли всхлипывает, – и утыкается лбом сестре в плечо.

– Я не смогу спать, Клэр. Все эти люди, которых я убил... Снова и снова, снова и снова...

Клэр закусывает губу, обнимает брата за плечи. Ей до сих пор снятся дурные сны, не нужно даже никаких напоминаний, и иногда кажется, что если бы она решила, скажем, пойти в АПБТ следом за братом, то очень быстро рехнулась бы. Помогать пострадавшим от биотерроризма семьям – это одно. Целенаправленно бегать с винтовкой за Б.О.О. – совсем другое.

– Тебе нужно отвлечься, Крис, – шепчет Клэр и гладит его по волосам. – Так нельзя. Знаешь, – она выдерживает короткую паузу, прежде чем продолжить, – тебе же самому было бы легче, если бы рядом был человек, способный тебя поддержать. 

– У меня есть ты.

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. 

Редфилд невесело усмехается и вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Конечно, он понимает, именно поэтому спустя несколько дней решает отправиться на военную базу ОСН. 

Среди многочисленных досье интерес в нем вызывает всего один профайл. Пирс Ниванс, лучший снайпер в отряде, с радостью принимает предложение Криса вступить в ряды АПБТ. 

И пусть Клэр имела в виду совсем другое, Редфилд уверен, что не пожалеет о сделанном выборе.

* * *

Еще через три года их с Пирсом забрасывает в китайский город, где буйствует эпидемия очередного вируса. Крис дважды потерял почти весь свой отряд, и сейчас держит на мушке женщину, из-за которой погибли его люди и едва не погиб он сам. 

Редфилд готов выстрелить, но в последний момент кто-то выбивает из рук винтовку, а спустя несколько секунд драки наставляет на него дуло пистолета. Крис зеркалит жест, направляя на незнакомца пушку, вглядывается в лицо и с удивлением узнает того самого светловолосого парня в синей форме. 

Редфилд первым опускает пистолет. Он в общем-то совсем не верит в судьбу, но что это, если не судьба?

* * *

После уничтожения ХАОСа и гибели Пирса Ниванса прошло чуть больше недели. Крис хватается за любое предложение работы, лишь бы не сидеть без дела в Вашингтоне, и его снова командируют в Китай для расследования очередной вспышки К-вируса. Их четвертая встреча с Леоном Кеннеди происходит в самом разгаре атаки зомби. Расследование превратилось в кровавую баню. Они – двое против толпы живых мертвецов – чудом смогли отбиться. 

– Каждый раз одно и то же, – усмехается Редфилд уже в вертолете и трет взмокшую шею.

– Да уж. – Леон устало приваливается спиной к прохладной металлической стене. – Я бы сейчас душу продал за две вещи: возможность отмыться от всего этого дерьма и хорошенько выпить.

– По поводу второго: я знаю отличный бар в Вашингтоне, так что, если тебе все еще по душе мое предложение...

– С опозданием на пятнадцать лет? – Кеннеди улыбается. – Не вопрос, Редфилд. Я только "за".

* * *

Крис щурится на зарю, затем переводит взгляд на огонек сигареты, кажущийся неестественно ярким в предрассветных сумерках. Леон мягко толкает его плечом, чтобы дотянуться до сигаретной пачки и устроенной поверх нее бензиновой зажигалки. 

Еще немного – и наступит субботнее утро, хотя Редфилд, привыкший к недосыпам, почти не ощущает усталости. 

Кеннеди обнимает его одной рукой за пояс и кладет подбородок на плечо. 

– То ли свет так падает, то ли тебе нужно меньше нервничать, Крис, – задумчиво произносит Леон, разглядывая его скулу.

– А? Ты о чем? – Редфилд щелчком отправляет окурок в окно.

– У тебя щетина седеет. Вот здесь, – Леон упирается указательным пальцем ему в щеку.

– Да ну тебя к черту, Кеннеди. – Крис усмехается и обнимает в его ответ. 

Леон явно собирается озвучить очередной остроумный – по его мнению – аргумент, но Редфилд притягивает его к себе и целует, глубоко и жадно, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. 

Крису уже давно почти не снятся кошмары, за исключением тех редких ночей, когда они с Леоном засыпают порознь. С появлением Кеннеди в жизни Редфилда вообще много чего изменилось, а может, все дело просто в той самой стабильности, о которой говорила Клэр. 

Так или иначе, Крису нравится это чувство.


End file.
